battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israeli Corporations
Israel Aerospace Industries The Israel Aerospace Industries(IAI) makes all of the planes in Israel and space craft. We create both commercial and military craft that range from Fighters, Jet Liners, Spaceships and even Helicopters. We also have many products available for foreign purchase. Products Israel Military Industries Israel Military Industries(IMI) is the leading producer for the IDF. We create Tanks, Missiles, Bullets, Tank Guns and the famous Advanced Railgun. We specialize in the making the best products available for Israel and even put some up for foriegn purchase. Products Israel Weapon Industries Israel Weapon Industries(IWI) was originally a subsidiary of IMI until we broke off recently into our own company. We are the leading manufacturer of Small Arms in Israel and have created some notable weapons such as the Uzi and the Tavor. We have specialized into creating the finest weapons in the world and have made special weapons specifically for foreign buyers to enjoy Israeli Made Weaponry. Products Mantak Mantak is Israels best Tank Manufacturer. They make everything from the Merkava V MBT to the Namer II IFV. They specialize in producing the best of the best equipment for Israel's Armored Corps and always is improving on its designs. Products Rafael Advanced Defense Systems Rafael Advanced Defense Systems(Rafael) creates some of the best Defense Systems in the World. We create everything from the simple home security system to the advanced Iron Series Defense Series. We do not make any military items for foriegn purchase but love to help other countries with creating their very own defense systems. We do, however, sell our very populer home security system. We are also Israels official Research and Development Service for the IDF. We have researched many things from Advanced Railguns to Aerospace Ships. Once we make a item, we usually sell the rights to another Israeli Company for them to produce it, for example, the Advanced Railgun was sold to IMI. Products Osem Osea is Israels leading Snack company making everything from Bissli to Bamba. SodaStream SodaStream is Israels leading Non-Alcoholic Beverage Company in Israel and sells multiple products. Starting as a company that produced Soda Makers by infusing water with CO2 and adding Soda Syrup, the company has taken a new direction by absorbing multiple smaller companies and making their products widely used by Israel and highly popular. Some products they sell are the SodaStream Maker in five versions, Jump Fruit Drink Sodas, Prigat Fruit Juice, Wissotzky Tea, Ein Gedi Bottled Water. Products Tempo Beer Industries Tempo Beer Industries(TBI) started as Israel's largest Brewery until recently when multiple Beer and Wine Companies merged to create the largest Alcoholic Beverage Company in Israel. TBI produces and sells Various Wines, Goldstar Beer, Arak, Sabra Liqueur(Chocolate-Orange Flavor), Maccabee Beer, L'Chaim Vodka and Nesher Malts. After the merge of the companies, the sales for TBI has reached a unprecedented high. The company is planning on making more products for reaching into the wider population of people. Products ---- Celestyal Cruises Celestial Cruises, which was founded in Cyprus, is one of the largest cruise lines in the world. The Cruise Line features some of the most beautiful ships in the Cruise Line Industry and is also featuring Ocean Crossing. The Cruise Line features Cruises ranging from the Caribean, Philippines, Bahamas, Amazon and the Mediterranean(Service Halted). Egged Israel Transit We are the Egged Israel Transit Service. We provide Bussing services and Subways to all of the major cities in Israel. We have multiple Bus Lines in operation as well as Lightrails, Trains and Subways. We are also considering entering the Taxi Service to open up buisness for a wider range of customers. El Al Airlines We are Israels Major Airline. We are also the worlds safest airline and have the highest safety record by having only 10 accidents in 80 Years of Operation. We currently are Number 4 on the Top Airline List and have 100+ Destinations on Earth and plan to expand to the rest of the Solar System. Major Destinations *Jerusalem *Tel Aviv *Haifa *Ashdod *New York *Los Angeles *Chicago *Twin Cities *Paris(Service Halted) *Marseille(Service Halted) *Lyon(Service Halted) *London(Service Halted) *Birmingham(Service Halted) *Leeds(Service Halted) *Berlin(Service Halted) *Hamburg(Service Halted) *Munich(Service Halted) *Moscow(Service Halted) *Saint Petersburg(Service Halted) *Novosibirsk(Service Halted) *IAI G500(Small Seat Capacity) *IAI G700(Medium Seat Capacity) *IAI G900(Large Seat Capacity) Aircraft Roster ZIM Shipping Services Hello, we are ZIM Shipping Services. We are Israels largest shipping company and is the worlds 7th largest shipping company as well. We also serve as the Israeli Merchant Marines when the navy needs support. Though we have guns on our ships, they are usually not fitted in peacetime and even during a war. They are fitted, however, when the navy needs support. We have a special escort ship that we do use during wartime however. Shipping Destinations *AFOH Islands *AIF Islands *America *Aneph Archipelago *Arcadia *BKFighter Islands *Canada *Falkland Islands *Gallia & New Belka *Ireland *ISAF Islands *Mexico *New Carthage & Tribute *New France *Starfleet Command *Ulysses Earth Fleet imageescort.jpg|ZIM Steel Blade. The Steel Blade is a all around Escort Ship that can take on almost any ship. Imagekskkskfkdkslalsl.jpg|ZIM Support Kajdhgfhdkslsoid.jpg|ZIM Trade Lakskdowkdjdiowkskd.jpg|ZIM Frost Almsksosksjksksjjsk.jpg|ZIM Crackle Imagewlwkkdkdjfj.jpg|ZIM Fuel Imagewooskdjfjrkwl.jpg|ZIM Revolution imagecargocargo.jpg|ZIM Jewel Space Fleet Thor.jpg|ZIM Thor Naval Roster Category:Corporations/PMCs